


Things can get ugly but we are still a team

by Neuqe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: But not big ones, M/M, Moderate civil war spoilers, Prompt Fic, Takes place in the quinjet, They try to deal with their feelings, civil war related, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small missing scene from Civil war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things can get ugly but we are still a team

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the quinjet scene and based on a prompt "I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own" that a lovely anon sent me via tumblr

“I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own,” Steve told honestly while keeping his gaze on the horizon that unfolded in front of him from the quinjet’s cockpit. This whole argument about risking one’s life for the other was almost a familiar one.

Bucky let out an exaggerated sigh and it reminded Steve so much of Bucky before the war that it almost shattered his heart. He was almost grateful that Bucky couldn’t see his face at the moment.

“I remember you being a damn stubborn idiot,” he commented and there was a hint of fondness in his voice.

“Then you probably remember quite a lot.”

Steve instantly regretted his choice of words but Bucky didn’t seem to get upset as he snorted slightly.

“I remember some things,” he started carefully as if he was searching for the right words. He kept a long pause but Steve didn’t say anything as he didn’t want to create any pressure. Bucky could have all the time he needed.

“I think I used to work at the docks,” his voice was still a bit uncertain, “you used to be a lot smaller and liked drawing. You picked up fights with everything that moved.”

“That’s true,” Steve confirmed with a small smile even though Bucky was unable to see it.

“Most of the details are fuzzy though and there are lot of gaps,” Bucky admitted and there was frustration in his voice, “it feels like that life was never mine but someone else’s.”

Steve didn’t know what to say. He was quite certain that there was nothing that he could say to make things better.

“It’s a start and nobody is requiring you to remember,” he offered nevertheless. It was a real possibility that Bucky would never remember everything about their past lives and that he would never be the same than before turning into the Winter Soldier but Steve could deal with that. They could deal with that. The most important thing was that Bucky would be safe and offered all the support and help he needed.

“Your friend was right,” Bucky continued, “me remembering small details doesn’t make things okay.”

For the rest of the world it was most likely meaningless that Bucky could remember his mother’s name or small details about his shoes but it meant the world to Steve. It proved that he was still _Bucky_ and he could be helped. He could save him.

“I still don’t understand why you are risking everything you have because of me,” Bucky continued before Steve had any chance to answer. His voice was full of sorrow and confusion.

_Because I love you_ and _you are the most important person I have ever had in my life_ went unsaid and undeclared as Steve thought that those would just scare him off. It was too early for it. It might always be too early for it. He took a deep breath trying to form his thoughts into words. “I don’t know if you remember, but I was never too good with following orders,” he said with a small laugh but continued with more serious tone, “you shouldn’t be held responsible for things _you_ didn’t do. You always had my back and did everything you could do to protect me. It’s my turn to do the same thing for you. We are a team, have always been. I wouldn’t let that go without a fight.”

“I might not be the person you think I am,” Bucky muttered.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Steve admitted, “but you are Bucky, maybe not as the same way as I remember you, but I know you are not the Winter Soldier and that’s all I need to know right now.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said sincerely.

That caught Steve off guard. He had been looking for Bucky for few years now and he had finally found him and the whole idea of not doing everything in his power to keep him safe had not even crossed his mind. He had not expected a thank you for all of it, but he appreciated it.

“Till the end of the line, right?”

“Yeah,” he answered bit weakly but it was enough for Steve.

They shared almost comfortable silence until Bucky decided to talk again.

“But you still need to stop doing reckless shit because of me.”

Steve laughed genuinely. “You know, you are not that different from the Bucky I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song Bloodsport by Raleigh Ritchie. I wanted to write something Civil War related ever since I watched that emotional horror movie and yeah it caused me to have lot of stevebucky feels. All mistakes are mine, especially grammar ones.


End file.
